1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing unit for chess with a central unit, with input keys for the central unit and with a start key for initiating the program for the calculation of a subsequent move of the game, and with a printing unit, comprising a control unit, a storage device, a power stage and a printer, the central unit being connected to the printing unit via a data collecting cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data processing unit for chess comprises a central unit which checks and evaluates possible moves of the game each time the start key is released, so that, of the multitude of possible moves, the move most suitable for strengthening the state of the game is selected. This enquiry and evaluation requires considerable time, even with the high pulse time of a data processing unit. The strength of the data processing unit for chess is greater, the greater the default time. Data processing units for chess allow default times of up to 100 hours and more.
If such great default times are chosen, the data processing unit for chess has a high playing strength. This means, however, that each time the default time has elapsed, a further move must be input or the data processing unit for chess is activated by renewed operation of the start key to determine the next move for the particular opposing colour. It is very tedious for the user of this type of data processing unit for chess to adjust each time to the elapse of the default time and to initiate the next move of the game.